Our Promise
by bookgirl111
Summary: Okay! I just had to do this when I found out that there are no fanfics for this pairing! So here it is! This is a quote: "Our promise from that day... the day you left…" from it and if you like Yaoi then come and enjoy AlonexTenma. Alone's P.O.V. only


"_Our Promise" _

Our promise from that day... the day you left…

You promised me… that one day you would return to me, you promised. I tried to believe that everything would be fine, that one day things would return to the way they were before. You promised that I could draw you again –that I could finish that portrait of you.

And I hope that this promise is not a simple word game.

But how could I ever think such a thing? I ask myself many times since you left.

Hope.

That is all I have left. In my dreams, I have with you. But dreams are not reality. In them I dream of the day when you come back into my arms, saying that you will never leave again, that you will always be by my side. And then, sometime, I would gain the courage to tell you how much I love you.

His eyes, I see them I close my own. Brown eyes, however, when illuminated by the light of the setting sun, reddish. That bright red, striking like a snake ... I never got that color, the color that is the most beautifulest in of the living and dead world.

I wonder where you are?

Training enough? If you're eating right?

Are you thinking about me?

_I want to meet you._

It's been two months since you left and I was alone. The children of the orphanage me company, but the loneliness that I feel is not one of being alone, it is one of being amongst millions of people and missing just one.

I miss you. Ow how I miss you.

I spend the day looking for his unfinished portrait; his eyes look so lifeless on this screen. I need the warmth of his eyes again, to see you smile, I need your joy that is contagious to all of which your touch.

I must also apologize.

The day you left, I let you see my tears. You gently put his hands on my head, trying to calm me. I wanted to hug you and maybe, who knows, give you a parting kiss.

_Such a sinful thought that I am to afraid to make reality. _

I've thought so many times to steal a kiss from you, but I always give up.

The reason?

Fear.

I'm too afraid of your disgusted reaction, afraid of what you would think, afraid of losing our friendship.

I've dreamed of kisses, countless times. Dreams where we our lips meet in a long, slow-drawn, pleasurable kiss. In the dream, you say that you love me, and then we kiss once more. It almost feels like it's real, your lips glued to mine, your arms around my body in a warm embrace, your tongue exploring every corner of my mouth.

And these were the lightest, and even shameful on my part. But I have no guilt for these dreams, desires even... I want you to touching my body, gently but lovingly.

I'm starting to get tired, tired of waiting, tired of these haunting, teasing dreams...

_This is the beginning of the withdrawal?_ I ask myself.

But I still want you, more than anything, but I cannot stand sitting around waiting. I want to see you with all my heart –no I want to see you **now**.

It's late at night, all the kids have gone to bed, and I should be in mine. But tonight I will not lie down, not alone. I will chase you, and make my dreams come true. No matter where you are, I will find you.

I grab my bag, early I filled it will a few necessities, like clothing, money, and food. I do not know how long it will take to look for you, but still, I can no longer wait.

Walk out the back door on tiptoe I quietly walk the streets of our small village, everyone was sleeping, the streets of the small village were empty.

"Where to begin?" I asked myself. I had no idea where you'd gone. I left the small village, entering the dark forest. I can vaguely recall that you had taken that direction.

The forest is dark and scary at night. I admit I'm a little afraid. Where have you been? I will not rest until I find you, and in fact, not there as I rest in this frightening forest.

Ando endlessly, looking for some clue as to where you are. I can not find anything; the night sky is surrendering to the day. The sun rises between the trees, the rays gradually reach my skin, fatigue begins to manifest after a night of searching in vain, but I'm not giving up.

But I suppose there is no evil in me to sit down to catch my breath. I open the small bag and pull out a red apple, devouring it then and there. This shall be my breakfast. I sit in the shade of a tree, looking for a shaded area where I can rest.

I try not to sleep; falling asleep in a forest could be dangerous. But I've never been up all night, and my body is especially tired from the hours of walking. Sleep is tempting, and I try to resist, but it doesn't work.

"Tenma-..." I whisper to myself as the world becomes nothing more than shapes and shadows while I begin to lose consciousness and fall deep asleep.

"–Ugh, where am I?" wonder out loud as I open my eyes taking in the new environment.

"Heh... so your awake, huh. Well you did do a lot of sleeping and were so calm, but I guess all good things must come to an end... but back to reality, are you hungry?" a voice echoed in my ears, a familiar voice and melodious, one that seemed to please my ears with every word.

"TENMA!" I practically shouted, looking at the figure standing in the doorway. It was defiantly him. "Tenma just like that...? Where were you?" the words were trampled and desperate.

"Calm down..." he says stepping into the room and were he sat down beside me on the bed."I found you sleeping in the forest and brought you to this cabin."

Heavens! I have so many things to tell you, but... no words come out. Bowing my head, I averted from his gaze. Not wanting you to notice my face on fire from your words. "H-how did you find me?" I ask him softly.

"- Oh, I was walking around the shrine, I felt a strange sensation... and then I found you asleep leaning against a tree. Alone, falling asleep in a forest is dangerous, you know?" Tenma started messing up my hair, affectionately, despite the scolding.

My face reddened up increasingly. _'Do not go away from me.'_ I thought as I wanted to say those words, but they would not come.

"Alone? Is everything alright with you? You're being so quiet."

"It's nothing! Really! I'm fine." I say force a smile hoping you do not notice the truth.

"It is not what it seems. Alone, what happened?" he questioned me with a worried glance

Ow, Tenma, there are so many things I want to tell you, please do not give me that look.

"Alone? Tell me, we're still best friends, right?"

"Y-yes we are ..." For you, but for me, you will always be so much more than that.

Tears begin to form in my eyes, tearing my sight form his I turn my head further down, and close my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling, all it ending in vain.

"Alone, are you crying?" Tenma said, lifting my face, forcing me to look at him. This caused me to lose control and my tears begin to fall uncontrollably.

"Alone, what happened?" Tenma asked his voice was filled with despair.

"Tenma! Tenma..." I called his name as the tears fall desperately.

"Alone, I'm here!" Tenma hugged me whispering kind words into my ear. It was too warm, too nice, and too good. I couldn't believe it! I was in the arms of which I dreamed of one day being in.

"Tenma, I was so homesick, I ... I wanted to see you. Tenma, do not leave me, not now!" the words come out fast and jumbled up that I do not know how he managed to understand them.

"Alone, I'm here... and I'm not leaving." He said, pressing the embrace. I lay comfortably on your lap; it's just like my dreams… the ones of being a part of his warm embrace. Us together like this, in a simple hug. Such a simple gesture, and yet it was the most beautiful of my dreams coming true.

'_Tenma, I love you so...'_ I thought, not daring to speak aloud.

A silence washes over us. Until Tenma speaks that is.

"Alone, you are so quiet. How are things at the orphanage?" Tenma asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Very boring without you." I spoke soft and honestly, enjoying the feeling of his arms that are still wrapped around my body.

"How are things?" he asks.

"Normal, children are missing you." I say light-hearted try to smile, but I couldn't.

"Ah, I miss them... _especially you_." The last sentence sounded so low that even I almost missed it.

"Has training been lately?" I asked embarrassed by his former sentence, as I try –and fail to make my face stop blushing.

"Well, it's hard work, but I like to train." He spoke while his eyes are closed. Soon he yawns almost out of nowhere.

Laughing lightly I ask, "Are you tired?"

Instead of answering my question his just nods his head next to mine as if saying yes. "Then maybe you should rest." I say, unwrapping myself from his arms, and lie him down gently onto the bed.

"No!" Tenma demanded grabbing my arm with a strong grip despite his half asleep self.

"Tenma?" I say seeming to understand nothing of the current situation.

"Stay, and sleep with me too." He whispered. Blushing like crazy now, I thanked Zeus as my witness that his eyes where closed so he could not see me.

"Alright..." I said mostly to myself.

I climbed into the bed, and lay down in the space next to Tenma. He covered me with the blanket so tender that my face felt as though it was on fire. We laid there in silence till Tenma spoke up.

"Alone..?" he whispered.

"Hmm..?"

"Will you sing that lullaby to me again?" he asked almost seeming scared to.

"Of course I will." I say with a smile as I clear my throat and begin the words…

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile__/__I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah__/__you've built a love but that love falls apart__/__your little piece of heaven turns too dark."__  
_

_"Listen to your heart/when he's calling for you/listen to your heart/there's nothing else you can do__/__I don't know where you're going__/__and I don't know why__/__but listen to your heart__/__before you tell him goodbye."___

_"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile__/__the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah__/__they're swept away and nothing is what is seems__/__the feeling of belonging to your dreams."___

_"Listen to your heart__/__when he's calling for you__/__listen to your heart__/__there's nothing else you can do__/__I don't know where you're going__/__and I don't know why__/__but listen to your heart__/__before you tell him goodbye."___

_"And there are voices__/__that want to be heard__/__so much to mention__/__but you can't find the words__/__the scent of magic__/__the beauty that's been__/__when love was wilder than the wind."___

_"Listen to your heart__/__when he's calling for you__/__listen to your heart__/__there's nothing else you can do__/__I don't know where you're going__/__and I don't know why__/__but listen to your heart__/__before you tell him goodbye."___

_"Listen to your heart...mm...mmm."___

_"I don't know where you're going__/__and I don't know why__/__but listen to your heart__/__before you tell him goodbye."_ I finish the lyrics to the song as I pet Tenma's face soothingly.

I could still not believe it was true.

Tenma's face next to mine, sleeping in a deep sleep, a calm face and angelic-like presence. Tenma looked like an angel, despite his masculine features. He was my angel.

Without realizing it, my hand goes down his face close, as if trying to memorize every line. My fingers lining up to his soft lips. My hand goes down his neck, tracing a path for his jugular to his chest feeling it through the light material of his shirt.

Without my noticing, there was embraced, clasping his legs sticking in mine and our bodies. I looked at his face, wanting him, but what if he woke up, what excuse would I? I tangled my fingers in his hair. It was so ... Perfect. But I –being the greedy human I was, want more, more of him. _'Tenma, is this all because I love you? My sanity is gone; I cannot stand being separated from you.'_

"Tenma..." I whisper your name, and seal our lips into a simple kiss. _'I cannot believe I did it.'_ I separate our lips, but not undo our embrace.

I wait a moment to see if he had awoken, but there was nothing. Thank heavens. I'm still embraced with Tenma, and I do not want to move. But during the night he is mine, only mine. My vision is getting blurred, sleep comes infecting me ... Before I knew it, I fell asleep in his arms.

"Uh, uh ..." I groaned a little when I felt something squeeze my body.

I had fallen asleep, and suddenly I was awakened in the middle of the night, I felt something tighten. _'What's happening?'_ I thought to feeling my body being squished increasingly tight... and then the thought comes to me, is Tenma hugging me?

He must be thinking that I am a teddy bear or something. I open my eyes slowly. As I imagined, Tenma was hugging me. Increasingly strong. It was still dark and the moon crossed the window giving a minimum brightness to the place.

Tenma's face was so close; it was possible to see it with a small light. I could not haywire again, could not kiss him again. Sorts like that do not happen sooner twice. It seemed, he was still asleep. I should be dreaming that he was sleeping with a big teddy bear, because I increasingly squeezed.

I closed my eyes trying to sleep again. A few minutes passed and nothing had been stolen my sleep. I continued with my eyes closed waiting for sleep again.

But it would not return. Then all of a sudden I feel a pressure on my lips, so intense, like a ... Like a kiss. I open my eyes, slowly I see Tenma's face right next to me. He was ... kissing me?

This could only be a dream. The most beautiful dream, but a dream nonetheless.

"Alone?" Tenma whispers still with eyes closed.

"Y-yes...?" I say while pleasing to the gods not to tell me this is a dream.

"Are you awake?" He said softly next to my ear.

"Y-yes..." My voice came out with a different intonation. My body was boiling, Tenma was so, so close, ow so close. To close…

"Good ..." After that, Tenma started kissing me again. It was tender but filled with a certain desire. Tenma hugged me tighter. I start to open my mouth slightly, asking for more contact.

Tenma does not understand the delay, starts licking my bottom lip inserting his tongue in my mouth. A kiss so full of desire, that was unexpected. What had happened to Tenma?

I feel my body being pushed slightly, forcing me to lie down properly. Tenma kneels over me, licking my neck lightly.

"Tenma ..." I speak your name often continuous, almost begging him not to stop.

Tenma does not answer me, but instead he just continues his journey. Licking and nibbling all over my neck. That was driving me crazy, my body was boiling, and incredibly, it felt good. I acted on pure instinct, I opened my legs slowly Tenma stand between them.

Tenma pulled me to one of us to be seated facing each other. He went to kiss me, so eager and deep. Licked my lips and nibbled in a somewhat seductive.

"Tenma ... uh ... why?" I interrupted, I needed to ask that question and breathe.

"Alone I ... I ..." Tenma put his hands on my shoulders and hung his head.

"You ...?" I asked no longer understand anything that was happening.

"Alone, I love you." He said looking straight in the eyes, his filled with truth of the words he had just spoken.

Heavens! Are my ears deceiving my! God, let this dream is real.

More than one of my dreams torturous, I did not wake up! No answer needed, Tenma seemed to read my mind. He returned the hug and kisses me. His tongue invaded my mouth voraciously, exploring every corner.

And I reciprocated. I put my hands on his neck positioning myself better. Tenma grabbed my waist with his strong arms pulling me closer.

Pulling away from the kiss Tenma speaks, "Ah, Alone ... You're so beautiful." Tenma placed another light kiss on my lips. Pulling away again I grasp his hands in mine. Tenma's hands were warm.

Feeling the courage grow within me I say "I love you, Tenma." Loud and clear to him. And he just grins, smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen in my life.

Bringing his face close to my ear he whispers to me, and me alone. _"Alone... I love you more."_ Those simple words made me extremely happy. Hugging him even more tightly, I fell asleep again in his warm arms.

I wished that tomorrow never came.

_But those simple days were long dead. That weak version of myself –who I _ki_l__l__e__**d **__by my hands. _

**A**_l__one__. _

_What a perfect name those mortals had given you. After all you had died _alone_. _

_Hades__. That is my name. _

_But I hide a very dangerous truth, one that I will wait to tell another day. The day that we meet face to face again. _

_Yes, I wait for that fateful day, the day I can crush your final hopes and dreams. I will make you rue the day that betrayed my_, Alone_, the day that you –_Tenma_**crushed**__ my heart. _

_But till then, I'll play my part as Hades. Till then I will _love _you, just as much as I _hate_ you… And when that day arrives when I can end all of this –I will take you down to the pits of hell myself._

_~END~_

**AN: and cut! It's finally done! I know that I should be working on my other projects it's just that the other day I found this old file on my old flash drive and just had to re-vise it and upload it. **

**And it only took my 3 hours to do so! That has got to be a new record for me getting something done! And don't worry 'cause I plan on making a one-shot on my birthday with two other fan-fiction writers who will be spending it together with me! **

**But I won't reveal what it is just yet!**

**And now the reason why I did this. It is simple, there are NO fan-fics for this pairing in English, yes there are a couple in some other languages –but not in English! It was so sad, therefore this was born!**

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**


End file.
